Pyro
by Nitika the Crimson dragon
Summary: A troubled girl and her oddball adventures with the strangest Zoids team ever! The Shadowstryk Team! Ooopss...Aya and I had boost up the rating for innaproprate language. we ish so sorry!
1. The Dream...

Disclaimer: Oh yea! My first Zoid ficcy! ^.~ I don't own squat. I don't own anything but some socks and a few shirts. I own only what I buy, so until I buy Zoids and the production companies....I don't own Zoids or any Zoid references. Does that count as a disclaimer? It should! ^.^Thanx Dara for your help! Enough of me...On to the fic!! Enjoy!! ^ ^  
  
(A/n. I do own Mina. She is MY rp char. I wish I own Silver Breeze)  
  
*Pyro*  
By Nitika ^.^  
  
  
A young girl skips, humming through a hanger filled with Zoid parts and Zoids. In the middle of her song she stops a small stream of shiny liquid follows. She turns around and looks back, frightened "mommy!" she whispers. A brilliant glow grows brighter, and hotter. "Mommy!" The flames lapped at the liquid so quickly that the small girl could not react. She ran, her little feet pattering against the floor with a hollow sound. Crimson flames licked at her heels, gaining on her. Th room to her left collapsed, "aahhhhhhhh!!" A woman's voice howled in dying pain. Behind her a masculine figure came up, limping, blood running down his torso and legs. " Mina Run!" He fell to the floor. The girl was about 50 yards away from the hanger as she saw the man devoured by the flames. Tears streamed down her face; no one had escaped but her. Her head pricked when she heard a howl. "Silver Breeze?!" A silver Command Wolf burst out of the raging inferno. It dropped down in front of the girl as the hanger exploded.  
  
I woke up, cold and sweaty in the desert night air. Looking over at my Zoid I shuddered. So many memories, too many of the good. And only one that has haunted my dreams for so long. Shifting in my blankets I fell, once more, into a deep and uneasy sleep.  
(A/n: Well how's that for spiffy? Please tell me if you want to know more!! Thanx for reading!~.^) 


	2. A new Day...

Disclaimer: yeah I don't own Zoids or Linkin Park… I wish I did. Sweet and simple as that. ~.^ And now our feature presentation…  
  
*Pyro*  
  
"One thing I don't know why it doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to explain in due time, All I know…"  
  
I rolled over and opened my eyes a crack," Turn it off Silver Breeze…" Groggily I sat up looking around at the desert that surrounded me. My Zoid turned her head at me. " Why? I like it a lot. Plus it got you up." I sighed and got up. I folded my blankets and got dressed quickly. Silver breeze opened up the cockpit and let me put my stuff in and get in. The pit closed and I felt at home once more. Her image of a silver wolf appeared on the screen in front of me. "Good morning! Where is today's destination." I looked at the map the S.breeze had pulled up for me. I touched the screen. " Where have we not been?" A trail of blue dots showed up on the screen, passed through several towns and stopped at our current location. I looked above where the dots stopped. " How far is it to Carona? We have some friends there that can probably help us get those replacement parts that you need." S. Breeze quickly calculated the distance. " It's about 300 miles. We could get there by noon if we leave in an hour." I smirked and then smiled, something I hadn't done in a very long time. " Noon sounds so good We'll be there at 11! Let's go!" I fired up the engines and we were off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mina." I looked up at the wolf image. "What." A new screen appeared radar. I looked down and saw that we would intercept the path of a lone Zoid and Warrior. " Give me the specifications on the Zoid Silver Breeze." An image of a Gunsniper showed up. "Modified, but not very well." S. Breeze noted. " I believe we can take them out." We were five minutes time away from them and within radio distance. Looking at the progress screen I said, "Let's leave them alone. If we got any damage we'd be in deep (Shampoo). Carona's still about 200 miles away." S.breeze slowed down. "Oh. I see." I sighed and commanded her to take a mountain pass that would help us avoid any battles or problems with The Gunsniper.  
  
" Wanna listen to some music?" I frowned. " What do you have in mind?" I knew perfectly well that she wanted to listen to Linkin Park. "Let's listen to Linkin Park!" Oh well, I like Linkin Park and it would help with the quietness. Popping in the disc I skipped it up to number 11, Cure for the Itch. "I don't like that one. I like numbers 4-9" Sighing I looked out the steel reinforced class of the cockpit. " Whatever." So I was stuck listening to Linkin Park the whole way to Carona.  
  
It was about 11:30 when we reached the limits of Carona. Looking outside I saw the sign to Dara Mykimoto's Zoid repair. "That's where we want to go S. Breeze" "ok" We turned left and headed in slowly. (A/n: Slowly as in less than 80 mph) We stopped in the hanger where repairs were being made on a SaberCat. "I'll see you later" I shut S. Breeze down and made my way into the main office.  
  
A tall broad-shouldered, Japanese girl about 17, my age greeted me. "Hey Mina. Long time no seeing." She stopped smiling. " Is something wrong?" I looked at her in scilence. "……………" She bit her lip. She knew what I was thinking about, The fire, and my family dying. She looked as though she was going to cry. "I'm so sorry…" I looked at her. "It's ok. It was a long time ago. I really should give up on holding on to them, they're gone." I was the only one that knew the truth. I started the fire, I didn't realize it then, I was only 6. " Do you think I can get the repairs done on S. Breeze? I would do it myself, but I don't have the equipment." She laughed and said. "Well in that case I'll do it myself. In the meantime, go explore town." " Ok. See you later." I waved as I stepped out the door into town.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
((A/n: I worked on making this chapter longer. This is not Brad. This is Mina's story. And she is not related to brad in anyway shape or form. Hope you enjoyed this. Please keep me posted on how you like It and I like new Ideas. Mina will meet "HIM" Next chapter)) 


	3. The little boy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Don't sue me!  
  
The brilliant sun glared into my eyes at the instant I set foot outside. Squinting I put a hand over my eyes, and gazed around town. It seemed to be a quiet enough place. I put on the hood of my black cloak; it provided shade to me from the hot sun. A few men and women hustled around from shop to shop; small children played at the park. A few older men stared at me, then whispered to each other, I still heard them. " Kids these days," one man nodded "dressing up like that girl. In black." The other smiled and did not say anything. I shrugged. I guess I didn't exactly look like someone nice, my outfit was comprised mainly of black. It doesn't matter to me though, I mean I don't get out that often.  
  
I walked down the street and found a coffee shop. Suki's Sweets and Latte'. I slid off my hood and allowed my silver hair to shine in the light. A girl at the counter looked at me. " Can I help you?" I glanced at the menu. "Sure, can I have 1 large Mocha latté?" " 10 silver please." Reluctantly I handed her the money. I watched as she fixed up the latté. Suddenly I felt a tug on my cloak. I looked down to find a little dark-haired boy." Can you help me find my brudder?" He looked to be around 4, maybe 5. I grabbed my latté. " Follow me." "Ok!" He skipped behind me. " My brudder's tall, and he has brown hair like me." I looked back at him. " What's your name." "Mikhail." We walked around town for a few minutes before I spotted a boy that somewhat fitted Mikhail's description. He appeared to be close to my age, real close. I pointed over to him and grabbed Mikhail's attention. " Is that him?" The boy was at the park, a frown on his face. "There he is! Alec!" I watched as  
Mikhail ran to his brother, now identified as Alec, jumping and laughing the whole way. Alec grabbed Mikhail by the shoulders and gave him a hug. I pulled my hood back on; I didn't want Alec to see my face for my own reasons. Number one it pulls attention to me, number two there's always that chance of being in a Zoid battle with him or anyone else that recognizes me. I followed Mikhail silently. Alec stood and looked at me. "Thanks for bringing him to me." I cast my eyes away. " You need to teach him that talking to strangers is not a good thing." He laughed. "Yeah, you're right." Mikhail grabbed his hand. "Well we have to go back to my parents' Whale King. Nice meeting you, um...what's your name?" "Mina." He smiled. "Nice to meet you Mina." "Yeah you too Alec." He stuck his hand out for a shake, I gave it to him and he left.  
  
I sipped the rest of my hot latté in Dara's living room. "So how was your day?" She plopped down on the couch next to me with a bag of popcorn in her hand. I shrugged, " 'twas interesting. I met some guy, Alec," A smile widened across her face. " His family just came in a few hours before you got here." I raised my eyebrow. " Really." "Yeah. He needed repairs on his Zoid too, it's even a Command Wolf like yours." I nodded and looked at a large photo of Dara and I and our families when we were little. " That's cute." She looked over at it too and nodded. "Reminds me of the good and happy days." She refocused on me. " Do you need a place to stay, or at the least a bath?" I had to admit I hadn't had a real bath in a long time. Well unless you count the hot springs in the middle of the desert, which I don't. "If it's okay with you." She laughed her slow, kind of mellow laugh. "Of course it is. You can stay with me. " Grinning I responded" You know I'll be gone in the morning.  
Very early." "Yeah I know. But at least you'll smell better!" We fell to the floor laughing. Oh man it felt so good to laugh and smile.  
  
I rose early and packed. I snuck quietly down stairs to grab something to eat then leave. I looked on the table at a box of rice and rice flavor packages. There was a note under them.  
  
Dear Mina,  
  
I know you are leaving soon and won't make many stops along the way so I got these out for you to take on the road and have to eat. Please use these with care! I hope you will come and visit after you accomplish your dreams of S class and beyond.  
  
Luvs,  
  
Dara Mikimoto  
  
I smiled after reading the note. Good old Dara. I decided I wanted to pay for the parts. She was giving them to me as a gift, and I felt as though I should at least give her a gift back. I checked her database for the charge on my parts. Ah ha! I found them. # 7869, my purchase number, 34000 s. I grabbed an envelope and put the money due in it and placed it where the rice had been, and left out the door.  
  
Silver breeze and I left the town far behind us as the sun began to peak over the mountains. That image stayed in my mind for a long time. 


	4. Alec and the Team

Disclaimer: I am a busy person, This is the 2^nd chapter I've written in three days!!!!! Ok I don't own any thing, 'cept some socks and two shirts.  
  
*~*Nitika*~*  
  
My gaze shifted ahead of us, where I spotted something moving at a high speed. I murmur softly, " what is that?" Silver Breeze responded lightly. " I don't know...I think it's a Whale king." "Double check, just to be sure." I shrugged and grabbed my cloak that I had set near me. I had it there for obvious reasons. "Oh it is a whale King!" I looked closely at it. "What's on board?" " I think it's just a traveling team, not the Backdraft." I nodded "Good." I sighed of boredom. " Should we go challenge them?" Silver Breeze laughed slightly. "There is no reason not to." Smiling I grabbed her controls. "Let's go then, And no more autopilot." "What?!" " I can steer by myself. You just help me make the right decisions." "Ok"  
  
Alec's P.O.V.  
  
I looked out the windows silently; my mind was stuck on that girl, Mina. I wonder who she is; she sure was strange. I spotted something in the horizon, advancing on us fast. "Sasaki. There's something coming up on us, I think it's a Zoid" Sasaki got up got and came over to me. "Whoa Alec! I think you're right!" she turned and yelled at our "leader", Life. "Life!" " What?" He looked down at her from the computer bay, a slightly annoyed look on his face. " There's a lone Zoid and warrior following us." "Hnnnnnnnn..." He smiled. " You think they're interested in a battle?" She shrugged. "Maybe..."  
  
Mina's P.O.V.  
  
I looked at the now stationary Whale king; "It's huge." The side panels shone brightly in the sunlight, creating alot of glare. I watched for any signs of them being Backdraft members. I grabbed my cloak and put it on, I didn't pull the hood up. I knew that Alec and his team could be ahead of us and it is possible that this is them. A young man's faced appeared on a screen, he had muddy brown hair and a joking expression. "Good morning," his voice wasn't really deep, but not high, I also noted that he had a moustache. Ok just the beginnings of one. " What can I do for you." I decided not to smile and be very sullen. " A battle, against your strongest and best. Only one Zoid." He smiled, " You hear that Alec! I think this girl is challenging you." He turned back to me. " Of course I can arrange that." He got up and walked away. The transmission ended. My palms bean to sweat. " This is just great...He might recognize me... " We ran out to the front of the whale king, where I  
was positive Alec would be coming out. "Damn it." Silver Breeze simply told me it was my fault for going up and challenging them. " Can it." " Boy are we in a hissy mood today!"  
  
Alec's P.O.V  
  
The magnificent silver Command Wolf stood before me. The heat of the desert caused gigantic waves to engulf it. I looked up at my own Command Wolf, my friend, Shadow Storm. His ebon plates glinted slightly in the dim lighting of the cargo hold. He looked down at me and nodded. I knew he was ready. I leapt up into his cockpit and fastened the restraints. " Are we ready Shadow?" He howled loudly in response. I gripped his controls tightly; I felt the edge of excitement of battle. " Let's go get 'em!"  
  
I could sense the intensity of the air. I breathed deeply. This person had sounded really familiar over the transmission. I decided to speak to her. "Hey" She looked up, then I realized it...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"You need to teach him that talking to strangers is not a good thing."  
  
"What's your name?" a glimpse of her eyes.  
  
"Mina."  
  
The judge dropped down. " Battle field set up, battle mode free for all, The Silver team versus The Nightstryk Team. Ready...Fight!"  
  
She lunged at me and struck so quickly I couldn't react. "Shadow!" We fell, a dust trial followed her as she skidded and stopped. " You had enough?" She sneered at me. "Mina...don't...please..." She continued to sneer, I grabbed desperately at the controllers, "what the..." nothing happened, I couldn't get Shadow to move. She laughed a laugh so evil it hurt...yet I felt as though she was hurt. "You're paralyzed, just like a little fly in a spiders web. Nighty night, Alec." I saw the cannon on her Zoids shoulders fire up, I knew I was dead. I clasped my hands together, closed my eyes and prayed. A loud sound up above alerted me, It's Sasaki! She and Ruki dove from the sky, I looked at the Rainos in horror, she was going to hit Mina! She fired at Mina. I heard the voice of the judge faintly. "Shadowstryk Team wins!"  
  
I looked down at Mina, she lay on the couch resting; we had taken in her and her Zoid. Sasaki had done them in pretty well. I sighed and looked at the bandage on my arm. I got cut up pretty bad trying to get her out of her Zoid. Her face looked calm and serene, nothing like the deranged madwoman I had seen earlier. She had long silky silver hair, Her eyes were a pure crystal blue, kind of slivery in a way like her hair. Her pale skin looked untouched by the sun. I spotted something on her arm. I walked over to her to get a closer look at it. A scar. A long scar that looked like a snake.  
  
(A/n: I am way too busy writing. Don't ask bout the scars cause even I don't know.) 


	5. Later on...

Disclaimer: Yea! Another chapter! I'm on a roll!  
  
*~*TA|_!$ / N!t!|a / Ch!b! Mecob Lady *~*  
  
*Pyro*  
  
Alec's P.O.V  
  
I watched in silence while the doctor finished up his examination of Mina's injuries. "Will she be alright?" He turned his face to me, his already large eyes were made to look larger with his black, ugly, horn-rimmed glasses. "She should be fine, a slight concussion, but it will not affect her too badly." I sighed with relief. I had been a bit concerned about the fact she had hit her head so hard. "But," he continued. " Do give her a bath and clean and re-bandage the cuts." I nodded to him, I felt uncomfortable though, I mean me give her a bath…no way…That is so invasive of her privacy. "I'll do that." He smiled and started out the door.  
  
After he left I flopped onto the couch. "I can't do that," I talked quietly to myself. "Then again I don't dare trust Life or Sasaki to do it." "I'll just have to do it myself." I hurriedly grabbed some pajamas off of Sasaki's bed. She's going to kill me for that. I got up and walked over to Mina. I carried her out of the Whale King to the hotel with Sasaki's clothes. The manager gave me a room for two with a bath and shower. I thanked him and took the keys. He gave me a strange look because of my carrying Mina.  
  
I locked the door, tuned on the heater, and ran hot water. I managed somehow to get her clothes off of her with out touching her too much. I didn't look either. The water filled the tub quickly. Too quickly. A cloud of steam rose from it. I dipped my hand into the water to test it, it didn't seem to hot. Picking up Mina I was extremely careful not to hurt her or wake her. I gently set her in the water; her pale skin became rosier. I grabbed the bath sponge and worked up a good lather and scrubbed her gently. Once her back, arms, and stomach were cleaned and rinsed I did her hair. It felt so silky and soft without being washed. A small mewing escaped her. "Damn! She waking up!" Her eyes opened to a small slit.  
  
Mina's P.O.V.  
  
A face hovered above mine. I couldn't recognize it. I tried to push my self into an upright position, but a sudden spasm of pain shook through me. I moaned. My muscles ached and were stiff. The person above me supported me and helped me to sit up. I reached up to touch the bruise on my head. I felt a thick bubbly lather. The boy looked at me and spoke softly. " I'm going to rinse your hair out Mina. " A small thought hit my head but faded just as fast as it had come. I looked at him blankly and said, "Ok." He smiled and asked me to try and stay sitting.  
  
Alec's P.O.V.  
  
I didn't want to have her put her head underwater, so I decided to change the bath into a shower. But I'm not sure I could get her to stand by herself. I took of my shirt and pants and sat down next to her and began to explain what I was going to do. "Mina," She looked at me, a least she knew who she was. " I'm going to get in the shower with you and rinse your hair out. Are you ok with that?" I bit my lip as she thought, or at least I think she's thinking. "Ok" I sighed and got in with her. I stood above her and put my hands down for her to grab. She grabbed them and allowed me to pull her up. In her eyes she looked so far away… my thoughts were broken as she began to sway. I grabbed her and helped her steady herself. She smiled. I took the showerhead and rinsed her with much cooler water than what she had bathed in. I saw her shiver slightly. I turned the water off when all signs of soap were gone. She sat down on the edge of the tub; god she is gorgeous…I grabbed the thick and fluffy white towel and got out, I decided not to dry myself first. She took the towel from me and attempted to dry herself, but she needed my help with her back and shoulders.  
  
When she was dried off I used the towel and quickly dried myself too. I handed her the blue silk pajamas. She got the pants on easily, but needed a little help with the Top. She allowed me to button it once she got it partway on.  
  
Mina's P.O.V.  
  
The boy led me to a bed; it felt so nice and soft. He looked at it. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He shrugged and replied," I thought the manager gave me a room for two! There's only one bed!" I looked back at the bed. "Oh…you're right. There IS only one bed."  
  
He shrugged and sighed. "I'll just have to sleep on the floor." It didn't matter to me if he slept on the floor. If he was comfortable there he could sleep there. I grabbed a pillow and tossed it to him. "You are going to want that," I got up off the edge of the bed and pulled off the thick wool quilt and tossed that to him too. "And this." He smiled and settled himself down. "Thank you." I slid into the bed, "You're welcome." And turned off the lamp  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
I know, my romance isn't all that good… I've only been really writing for about a year now and I still need to work on it. Also if you have read my story "Babysitter Wufei" The word Pulchritudinous means comely or physically beautiful. Look for more of my Weird Word Vocab. Stuff…Look it up! ~.^ I hope my readers are enjoying the fic so far, and if you really want to flame, Try to be somewhat constructive! Thanx! Note, if you think that I'm strange for putting words like that into my fics…You can continue to do so…Because I am weird…I am not a carbon-copy-fat-version-Britteny- spears-Christina-Agulara-Jenifer-Lopez-wanabe. Like most girls I've ever seen. *Takes a big breath* Thank you. 


	6. Aya the programmer and Silver Breeze, a ...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Oh I own 1 more shirt. Yep that's what I own.  
  
Disclamer#2;Aya-chan: I FINALY OWN ZOIDS!!!*reviewers give Aya death glares* hehe. I mean I don't own Zoids! What were you people thinking?! Gezzz! One more thing peeps! I know my name is Aya on FF.net and my character's name is Aya to. I JUST LOVE THAT NAME!!! ITS SOOOO COOOOOOL!!!!  
  
(change anything you don't like that I put in if you like)  
  
*Pyro*  
  
Mina's P.O.V.  
  
I woke up to the sound of coffee dripping. The aroma of its bittersweet taste wafted to my nose. I felt the area around me, soft silk?! Where was I? I sat up, finding myself in a small room, in a bed, in someone else's clothing. I took in my surroundings, and got out of the bed. I stole a glance around the corner when a hand plopped on my shoulder. "Good Morning!" I whipped around and kicked my attacker into the nearby wall. He moaned, got up while holding his side, which I had kicked. "Ah! Mina it's me Alec, I didn't mean to scare you!" Him…scare me? Ha! He doesn't get it does he? You can't trust anyone. I shook my head. I walked over to him, and started to yell, " Where's my Silver Breeze! What have you done with her!?" I had to intimidate him. I know that it's easy enough.  
  
Alec's P.O.V  
  
She jabbed her fist up towards my face and demanded once more where her Zoid was. I somehow managed to sputter out, "She's in the Whale king!" She then grabbed my collar harshly, and snarled. "Take me to her. Now!" I snatched up my coat and from the back of an oak chair that sat by the window. I felt her cold glare burning, directing itself to me.  
  
I sat down the keys on the counter and said goodbye to the man behind the counter. He smiled and said, "Leaving so soon?" He then chuckled merrily as I grabbed Mina's hand and led her out the door. She protested to that and punched me, hard. I sank down to the ground. God this girl punches! I glanced down at my side, where she had kicked then punched me, a big welt was swelling and turning into a bruise. I t looked seriously nasty. I wish she would stop hitting me! The whale king came into view about ten minutes into our walk,  
  
"Where can I find Silver Breeze?" I pointed to the mid-area and replied. "You will find her in the main cargo hold." Her eyes glinted and she ran the rest of the way to the Whale king and entered by her self. Then it hit me, a hacker, she had to be either a hacker or programmer. I carefully entered the code and followed her path.  
  
Mina's P.O.V  
  
Silver breeze was totaled! Everything was either out of commission or so weak it couldn't move.  
  
I touched her side panel and started the back up system.  
  
""Commissions reunite guru kityal." I smiled. Her communications was intact and so was the navigation system, but mobile was not. I figured that in order to repair her I needed a lot of money, and to get that money I needed a Zoid. Alec and his team were definitely rich. I could easily snatch a Zoid and be gone in a flash.  
  
"So…um...Do you think you could possibly repair her?" I turned around to find Alec, to my dismay "What's it to you?" He shrugged. "I don't know. I just thought you might want some help. You know I do have a lot of what you need."  
  
"Back off…She's mine." He was really starting to get on my nerves. It's so annoying how he appears whenever he wants. I have to admit that without his help Silver Breeze would be finished. Gone, kaput, nada. Just the thought of losing her made me shudder. Just this once I'll let him help me. Just once.  
  
He continued to look at me so strangely.  
  
"Well, are you going to let me help or not?" He smiled. Err…that boy is going to get it. "You can help," I walked past him and shoved him into the wall. "Just don't let it get to your head."  
  
Later on I found myself exploring the contents of the whale king. I found that their Zoids were pretty awesome. A black Command Wolf, Alec's Zoid, a black Raynos, that girl Ruki's, and a Hellcat.  
  
All black, big and Black, no wonder they called themselves the Shadowstryk team.  
  
I shrugged. The wale king reminded me a lot of the one that my parents had when I was little. Amongst the actual Team Zoids there were replacement Zoids, parts, and equipment galore. Oh wow! I turned the corner to my left and found a gigantic computer bay! Yay! I would be able to find everything I needed here. As I worked patiently on hacking into the mainframe a perky voice broke the silence. "Ha! Alec must trust you, if he's letting you wander around all alone." I turned around to find out who had disturbed my peace. There a tall girl stood. "Who are you?" I asked, slightly annoyed that I had to abort my hacking. The girl smiled ear to ear and held her right hand up in the air, most likely as a greeting. She had shoulder length light brown hair and bright green eyes. She wore a pink shirt that read 'Make 7, up yours!' she had a pair of cargo pants on, and she had a Chinese dragon tattoo, the dragon's tail started in the palm of her right hand, its body wound itself up around her arm and its head rested on her left shoulder. I'm guessing the part of the dragon's body I couldn't see went across her shoulder blades. "Konichiwa! I'm Aya Suzumi! I can repair any Zoid, from a basic Raynos to the rare one of a kind Berserk Fury!" she said quit proud of herself.  
  
"And yes, I did help repair the Berserk Fury." I glared at her, not one of my normal glares. More like a Death glare. ((A Heero Yuy from GW glare.)) "Geeezzzzz…is hacking into the computer bay THAT important to you?" Aya added.  
  
'she must have half a brain if she oculd figure that one out.' I smirked, "Hm. What are you doing here anyway little girl?" I asked, all but nicely. "L-L-LITTLE GIRL????!!!!!! I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL!!!! AHEM! I happen to be 17 years of age! And…I bet you couldn't hack into that computer bay even if you tried! Ha! I designed the protective program myself! It's the best, no one can hack into it!" she seemed quite confident in her little program. "I won't try and I will get into it." I stated getting her pretty pissed off. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WON'T TRY AND I'LL GET IN'!!!!' . I tried really hard to stifle a laugh. "Exactly what I said. Just watch!" She jogged quickly over to the computer bay and hovered over my shoulder, waiting for me to start. I rebooted my hacking program and slipped on my goggles. "My goggles have a direct connection to the program," I explained, for Aya was giving me that LOOK. I kept searching though the files trying to get into the main frame. Suddenly a Hackers' nightmare appeared. "A Code-screen! " I yelled at Aya. She grinned again. "Of course! You think I would have been stupid and not put one in?" "Baka…. " I whispered under my breath as I searched through the files for possible codes…200 files - 78 possible codes….700 files -294 possible codes…Damn…I tried all of the current possibilities before going on. "What are you doing?" Aya asked curiously. "I realy shouldn't tell you my secrets you weasel." She smirked. "Who's being A weasel?! Huh! What about you ?!" I shrugged and said. "This is going to take a while… why don't you go get something to eat?" Aya smiled. "Yea…You're right. I'm off to get some popcorn and PixiBeer, because this is awfully entertaining!" I snarled as she left. When she turned around I remembered the saying on her shirt. "Make 7-up yours..." I pondered on it for a minute or two. Most programmers wouldn't be that dumb, to wear their access code on a shirt. I decided to try it. "Access code: Make 7-up yours!" "Access granted!" Yeah! I whooped that Aya's but! "Victory smile activate!" I told my program. I knew that the second my victory smile and laugh appeared on every monitor in the entire Whale King Aya would know. Hahahahahah!  
  
Aya spotted it first. [ ^.^ ] "WHAT!? THAT LITTLE WEASEL!!!!! THIS CALLS FOR VENGENCE!!!"  
  
I did not think about the evil little scheme that Aya was thinking up, but soon I would….  
  
A/n: This chapter and all of the rest of Pyro will be co-written My co- writer is Aya The Whit dragon so be sure to thank her!!! ^. ~ Ja -ne!  
  
"Fill 'er up Granma!" ~Vash the Stampede 


	7. Whipped cream isn't always fun

Disclaimer: Guess what?! Aya's at Mai place and we ish writing the town green! @ @ WE do not own nuthin! or do we?...  
  
  
  
I glanced into the kitchen, good. No one was there. The fridge loomed up ahead. I opened it up to find my self facing a wall of all sorts of foods. "I'm starving.. I wonder what they have.." I tapped my fingers in impatience. Nothing seemed even remotely appealing. Cans, jars and everything were piled upon each other. As I rummaged through the pathetic mess an annoyingly chipper voice broke the silence, great, right on time. Here comes Aya the magnificent. Pshhhhh.. Here she comes, strutting along. Bad enough that she locked me inside the cargo hold over the entire night, did she have to annoy me now?! The only reason that I had gotten out was because Alec had gotten worried and had somehow mooched my location out of her. Stupid boy, they all annoy me!  
  
"Don't touch my Whipped Cream!"  
  
I glanced over at her, she was smiling broadly. Her spaghetti strap had a new stupid quote. "Don't give me that, I'm too cool to eat pie crap." It also had a Chibi Manga girl peacing out. Silky pants to boot.  
  
"What whipped Cream? I can't see anything in the damn mess."  
  
"MY whipped cream, LOSER!"  
  
"LOSER!?"  
  
"Yea, ya' got a problem loser pants?!"  
  
She was yelling by now. What is that girl's problem?!  
  
"Yes I know these pants are crappy."  
  
I heard a small thump and turned around, Alec was standing in the doorway, with nothing on but his pretty plaid boxers.  
  
"Wasbi? Aya what's goin' on? Mina where's your clothes?"  
  
Aya screeches at the top of her lungs, "Kawiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Then jets to the fridge and grabs a very large spray can full of whipped cream.  
  
"Whipped cream! Yea! Go Aya!"  
  
Alec smiled and waved his arms outward.  
  
"Hit me!" This was happening way too fast. What the hell is going on? Is he on crack?! I don't know.. I looked at Aya who has a seductive smile. She sprayed the whipped cream into his mouth and then trailed it down his throat.  
  
"OOPS! Let me get that!"  
  
She set the can down on the counter. What the fuck.is she high? Damn I'll bet my programming she is. She leaned over him and slowly started to lick his neck in a caressing manner, she ran her hands down his back gently and smiled. What is wrong with that slut? She pauses for a moment to suck gently on the hollow of his neck. Then in a painstakingly slow movement she locks her lips with his. I had not clue what was really going on. Alec seemed dazed, but he was still being a sick pervert, enjoying himself, and caressing her back. I felt a tinge of jealousy, why were they doing this right here, right now?! I feel like I'm not even here! I just wanted to shout.  
  
Leif walked in brushing his teeth, "Get a damn room you idiots! WE have a guest. I don't think she needs this first thing in the morning." He lent over into the sink and spat, then walked out the same way he came. I looked after him. The two entangled lovers immediately stopped. Aya glanced to Alec nervously. They both broke apart.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mina, I didn't see you there.I really didn't."  
  
I looked at him, what a pathetic excuse. Aya seemed to find her feet extremely interesting.  
  
"Fuck you jackass."  
  
I said it in too harsh a tone, I think. Aya glanced up; her eyes were just barely shining with tears. She is so stupid, I hate her.  
  
"Fuck you too. Slut"  
  
Now she looked hurt. Alec growled at me, he snarled, and put her behind himself.  
  
"What is wrong with you! Leave her out of this."  
  
"What's wrong with me, What about you?! I wish You hadn't been so fucking nice to me."  
  
Aya retorted.  
  
"You wouldn't be here if he hadn't been so 'fucking kind!' Fuck you. Fuck the entire world."  
  
Then she ran off into the halls, I didn't care where she went, she could go wherever she wanted.  
  
"Look what you did! Fuck!"  
  
I shrugged. He was angry, so what. I don't give a rat's ass.  
  
"I'm going to get my stuff." I flicked my hair over my shoulder, "So goodbye for now, Jackass."  
  
"I hope you know what you've done."  
  
"Read my lips.. I.Don't.Care."  
  
"...I thought you were different...Now I must tend to Aya before she kills something."  
  
Kills something? That ditz..nah.I don't think so. He wlaked off in Aya's direction and called after her. I returned to the fridge.  
  
"Aww.man.I'm still starving." 


End file.
